West Germanyball
|nativename = Bundesrepublik Deutschlandkugel |founded = 23 May 1949 |onlypredecessor = ReichRawr |predicon = ReichRawr |onlysuccessor = Germanyball |nexticon = Germany |successor = Germanyball |ended = 3 October 1990 |image = |caption = West Germanyball is with his dog |government = Federal parliamentary constitutional republic |personality = Workaholic, strict |language = German (Deutsch) |type = Pacifistic Humanist Technocrat |capital = Bonnball |affiliation = NATOball |religion = Protestantism Catholicism |friends = Bruder Turkeyball Afghanistanball incestuous wife USAball UKball Japanball Best Communist freund |enemies = Brazilball Argentinaball Stupid Potato Greeceball PR Polandball Fake Germany!!! |likes = work, Rihanna´s song Work, work work and more work |predecessor = Allied-occupied Germanyball |intospace = Yes |bork = Work, work |food = sausage, bier |imagewidth = 250px |gender = Male |military = |reality = Federal Republic of Germany }}West Germanyball was a countryball in Central Europe. Much like East Germanyball his predecessor was the Allied-occupied Germanyball. He would later in 1990 Anschluss unify with German Democratic Republicball to create the Germanyball we know today. Relationships 'Freunde(Friends)' * Austriaball - Bruderbesessen mit Anschluss. * EUball - Reichtangle 4.0 Mein Proud Son. Inherited Franceball's beautiful sophisticated culture und mein Efficient Super Science, the best of both worlds possessing both of our genius to take over die Welt. Also wants Ukraine as birthday present. I am still teaching him mein superior military tactics- so far he has scored a 100% grade on most Russian Invasion training scenarios. I am proud- is strönk * USAball - While he does make inferior cars, he was our therapist who did help Franceball und mich to become best friends, and he protected me from evil madmen. I LOVE YOUR SHOW MADE BY Pennsylvaniaball! * Japanball - Loyal follower und Fanboy, or perhaps Fan-catgirl. The Meiji Restoration that converted Japan from a backwater to an industrial powerhouse was partly inspired by the way that Kingdom of Prussiaball anschlussed and governed the growing Reichtangle with precise and mechanical Efficiency. Wir fought as staunch allies together in World War II, and received the same psychotherapy under USAball. Nowadays, her anime contains countless references to Deutschland, and she herself ist like the Asian version of mich: Rich self-disciplined wörkaholics with superior engineering, but at nicht she drinks lots of Bier und makes extreme bondage p0rn called Hentai. And by extreme, Ich mean it. shudders * Turkeyball - Invited him for cheap wörk, now he is a good Freund with delicious healthy cuisine that outshined all our previous fast foods. Döner + Bier x Brazilian tears = Best Oktoberfest Ever! * UKball - Freundliche Rivalen und der Brüder von mein Ehefrau. He does not really want to interfere in our family issues with Franceball, hence he stayed out of our eurozone, though wir will always willkommen him in der Europäischen Familie. Wir also love to drink Bier und making fun of Poland. He also made Mein Favorite SONG OF ALL TIME! * Italyball - He might be too carefree for mein tastes, yet he is still ein ally. In ancient times we were enemies. Japanball made a tribute to German-Italian relationships, called Hetalia, which is basically the retarded version of Polandball lighthearted anime Polandball. * Israelcube - Ich hate Meinself ... Please forgib me... * Franceball - Kind Unserer Zeit by Francoise Hardy. Mein Favorite NON ANGLO Song! * SR Romaniaball- He might be Communist but he is mein best Commie Freund. He hates Fake Deutschland and That SCHEISEN because he doesn't want to wörk as a scheisen commie slave. Of thankings to gave me your Saxons in my clay,your reward for this is mein precious money. 'Neutral' * Chinaball - Soon Tsingtau vill be of mein again! He is also wörk hard as mich, but his clay is full of scheiße from smog and industry, unlike my green technology. Soon I vill sell mein debtors to him. Also he is of dumb Kommunist. 'Feinde(Enemies)' * East Germanyball - Yuo Are of Fake Deutschland! Soon will anschluss! STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR STOOPID DOLL! EVERYTIME YOUR DOLL COMES ON, WILL BANG YOUR HEAD AND RUN AWAY TO USAball! Yuo were the one that destroyed my dolls while your Stoopid doll is still in use! But now you reedemed yourself and you accepted to be unified in my clay.Finally we are united as a single and a superpowerful Germany. * Soviet Unionball - Ich will never into Communist! Fick dich! * Warsaw Pactball - YOU ARE SO STOOPID. NATO WILL DESTROY YOU! * People's Republic of Polandball BFF of Fake Deutschland * Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball Another stoopid BFF of Fake Deutschland * Hungarian People's Republicball Ally of Fake Deutschland * PR Bulgariaball Ally of Fake Deutschland * Communismball - ROT IN HELL!!! *North Vietnamball - FAKE VIETNAM! Gallery Fall of berlin wall by leolevahn-dbss1v6.jpeg Stages of Germany.png Xrc7k2u8nw601.png Work Work.png Reddit_DickRhino_Germany_Netherlands_Marauding.png|Germany and The Netherlands go out marauding (DickRhino) Reddit_Marcopolo325_GerMANY.png|GerMANY (Marcopolo325) Reddit_koleye_Reconciliation_in_Europe.png|Reconciliation in Europe (koleye) Europe be not for Semites!!.png XpOtynp.jpg Germanyball slipping.png Ping-a-pong.png Gelmany-san! Why you of doing this!.png Here as i promised.png 23rd time's a charm.png 5yVzAcJ.png Istanbul, not Constantinople.png Cycle of Germany.png 10410346 10154811005445483 3033318395039171311 n.jpg GJ9w0xx.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg Reich choice.jpg One mans trash.jpg Germoney why.png America true friend.png 16085 1538204646446817 8530585170527237356 n.png HungryHungryMurica.png Polandballcannotintospaceagain.jpg 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg PolandballCoscience.png Polandball179 copy 2.png Box.png 1462946 336851479848540 5836214787270611128 n.png LiechtensteinisOverdue.png PolandballvsGermanyBavariaandtherest.png Germany&Denmark.png 1472991 702913036489694 7936285254183061803 n.png Germany&Murica copy.png QqxLl4F.png 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png SuperSmashPolandball.png PolandballisSurroundedinMurica.jpg TheGreatWar2.png PDkyXj7.png Polandball46.png SAV6RbH.png Germanyball Polandball Naziball.png|Nazis! America is a giant fatass.png Germany's Art.png Qatar 2022 2.png NEDt55J.png 11016816 803233809767217 275025699006275654 n.jpg RdnMqmb.png 0UrF2nI.png Ikv3YlN.png Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png RzTDWbi.png.png 맥주Beer.png MyFirst PolandBall.png|Old Habits never die Europe and East Asia.png 63ZNlUE.png 'wwkvya7.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Berlin Wall.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Long-History-of-Germany.png Links * Hamburg ist jew! * http://i.imgur.com/j6fb3FL.png * Germoney's secret * Murica invented everything * Germany Singen der Beatles * German Railway * Lessons from an empire gone by Category:Europe Category:HUE Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Protestant Category:Characters Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Germanic Category:Communist Removers Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Germanyball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Olympic Host Category:Vodka Removers Category:UNball Category:West Europe Category:Red Yellow Black Category:World Cup Participants